DreamClan's Destiny!
by MewMewLight271
Summary: There are four Clans near the lake. DreamClan, NightmareClan, WhiteClan, and HollyClan. Blackpaw just wanted a normal life as an apprentice. But she has a greater destiny for her and her Clan. OC'S NEEDED! CHECK FIRST CHAPTER FOR FORM! ALLENGICES' ON chapter 2! Rouges, Loners, and Kittypets accepted! Mains are open! -On Hold-
1. Chapter 1

**Yellow! What's up! Here is another Warrior story! Woot! I love Warriors! This is an Oc submit story. Here is the first chapter.**

* * *

A gray she-cat with bright lily green eyes ran around a big circular lake near the Clans. When she heard a yowl behind her, she ran as fast as her paws could. Suddenly, she felt a thorn-sharp pang on her left hind leg. She yowled, pain clouding her eyes. She plummeted to the ground. She felt a hard paw placed on her side. The thorn-sharp pang was no longer there, but every time she tried to move, she gritted her fangs with pain.

"We got her, Grayfur." She heard a tom mew. "What a weakling! Well, she is a stupid DreamClan cat!" Another tom spat. "Enough! Redstar wanted us to get rid of her, so let's end her life!" A tom yowled. She felt pain engulf her body and she yowled as hard as she could. 'I didn't even get to say good-bye to Darkfur, even my kits. I'm sorry Darkfur; please take good care of them.' The DreamClan cat thought, before she plunged into forever darkness.

**3 moons later…**

A little white kit with a black crescent moon mark facing down on top of her right eye and bright blue eyes tumbled out of the nursery, along with her sister and two brothers. Her sister was sitting proudly behind her, her fur fluffed out. She was a gray she-cat with lily green eyes. One of her brothers padded toward the white she-kit and sat next to her. He was a gray tom with bright blue eyes. The other sat next to the gray she-kit. He was a white tom with lily green eyes with a black paw.

"Blackkit, can you please step up?" A brown tom with amber eyes mewed. Blackkit, the white she-kit, padded clumsily up to Clan Rock. The tom smiled down at the white she-kit. "Blackkit, are you ready to become an apprentice to be become a real warrior?" The tom asked.

"Yes." Blackkit replied. He touched her shoulder with his muzzle before mewing, "From this day on, you will be known as Blackpaw!" Blackpaw was jumping with happiness inside.

'I'm Blackpaw now! Yeah!' She thought. The rest was the same. The white tom was now Whitepaw, the gray tom was now Bluepaw, and the gray she-cat was now Graypaw. Graypaw was a medicine cat apprentice, while Whitepaw, Bluepaw, and Blackpaw were warrior apprentices.

* * *

**Short, I know. The clans are DreamClan, NightmareClan (Evil Clan), WhiteClan, and HollyClan. They believe in StarClan and all the evil cats' are in the Dark Forest. This is book one. Here is the form!**

**Name:**

**Clan (Loners, Kittypets, and StarClan cats' too):**

**Description:**

**Personality: **

**Parents:**

**Mate:**

**Kits:**

**Crush:**

**Rank:**

**Bio (its history if you didn't know):**

**Anything else:**

**I do not have any leaders for WhiteClan and HollyClan right now. I have no medicine cats' and deputies' right now. It's a first come first served.** **I'll put up the Allegiances' later on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Allegiances**'

**DreamClan**

**Leader**

**Lightstar- **Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Apprentice- Bluepaw**

**Medicine Cat**

**OPEN**

**Apprentice- Graypaw**

**Deputy**

**Bluepelt- **blueish grey fur and blue eyes

**Apprentice-Cloudpaw**

**Warriors**

**Darkfur- **Black tom with a white paw and blue eyes

**Apprentice- Wolfpaw**

**Halfface- **White tom that face is half white half black and green eyes

**Apprentice- Whitepaw**

**Sunheart- **solid golden yellow she-cat with long fur and dark green eyes

**Apprentice- Blackpaw**

**Stormheart- **light grey tom with a white underbelly blue eyed

**Creeksplash- **White tom with sky-blue eyes and black stripes

**Moonlight- **red, white, orange she-cat and has a moon crest on her head

**Bluestream**- Long furred blue gray she-cat with emerald green eyes

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Apprentices**

**Blackpaw- **white she-cat with a black crescent moon mark facing down on her left eye and blue eyes

**Whitepaw- **white tom with lily green eyes with a black paw

**Bluepaw- **gray tom with bright blue eyes

**Wolfpaw- **Beautiful silver she-cat with rare gray stripes and white tail tip, sky blue eyes

**Graypaw- **gray she-cat with lily green eyes

**Cloudpaw- **very pretty white she-cat with beg bright green eyes and brown ears, brown paws with white tips for front two stripes of brown under each eye, nick in one ear

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Queens**

**Ashcloud- **grey she cat with green eyes

**Runningbrook- **Bright orange with white paws, chest, stomach, and tail tip

**OPEN**

**Kits**

**Fernkit- **light grey pelted she cat

**Whitekit- **white pelted she cat

**Shadekit- **dark grey pelted tom

**Eaglekit- **Pure white she-cat with amber eyes

**Hawkit- **White with black stripes

**Falconkit- **Pure black with one white paw

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Elders**

**Greenclaw- **black tom with green eyes

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**NightmareClan**

**Leader**

**Redstar- **blacktom with fiery unforgiving blood red eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Brokensight- **Dark brown tabby she-cat with glaring amber-red eyes

**Deputy**

**Scorchfur- **Ginger/brown tom with blazing amber eyes and long, thorn-sharp claws

**Apprentice- Pinepaw**

**Warriors**

**Bonetalon- **dark black tom with molted white patches and chilling, green eyes

**Salteyes- **tan fur with very pale silver eyes

**Apprentice- Lightningpaw**

**Scratchwhisker- **Molted light brown and gray tom with amber eyes and scars running through his pelt

**Apprentice- Strawberrypaw**

**Needleheart- **Black she-cat with proud green eyes

**Apprentice- Nightpaw**

**Thornfang- **Black tom with one white paw

**Hollyspirit- **blackshe-cat with white tipped ears and paws, and green eyes

**Deadheart-** white she-cat with red eyes

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Apprentices**

**Pinepaw- **Black tom that fur sometimes turns into dark green and amber eyes

**Lightningpaw- **Light gray she-cat with black streaks and yellow eyes

**Nightpaw- **black she cat with one white paw, violet eyes, a scar over her eye

**Strawberrypaw- **ginger pinkish she-cat with brown eyes

**Ashpaw- **black tom with dark grey paws and blue eyes

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Queens**

**Blackfur- **black she-cat with bright yellow eyes

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Kits**

**Tinykit- **small black tom with dark blue eyes and one white paw

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Elders**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**HollyClan**

**Leader**

**Berrystar- **white she-cat with brown spots and amber eyes

**Apprentice- Thunderpaw**

**Deputy**

**Gorseflight- **brown tom with pale yellow underbelly and paws, has green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Ottersong****- **dark brown Tom with white flecks and green eyes

**Apprentice- Mintpaw**

**Warriors**

**Firestripe- **Light brown Tom with amber eyes and a flame-colored streak running from his nose to tail tip

**Apprentice- Jaypaw**

**Greeneyes- **gray she-cat with light green eyes

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Apprentices'**

**Thunderpaw- **Dark ginger long-haired tom with blue eyes and white paws

**Mintpaw- **brown she-cat with very light blue eyes

**Jaypaw- **dark gray with black stripes and one blue eye and one amber eye

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Queens'**

**Tigerlily- **flame-colored she-cat with brown tabby stripes and ambers eyes

**The REST IS OPEN!**

**WhiteClan**

**Leader**

**Snowstar- **Strong white she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Winterbreeze- **Black she-cat with white patches and deep-blue eyes

**Deputy**

**TAKEN**

**Warriors**

**Patcheye****-** black tom with a single white patch over his right eye (hence his name) and green eyes

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Queens'**

**Gingersplotch- **white she-cat with ginger tabby patches and amber eyes

**THE REST IS OPEN!**

**Loners, Rouges, Kittypets**

**Slate- **slate grey tabby with lighter underbelly and pale blue eyes- Loner

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Smokey- **tall (with strong muscles built for leaping) white she-cat with turquoise eyes and a fluffy, gradually darkening to deep-black tail- Loner

**Eagle- **sturdy oak-brown tom with white paws and glaring yellow eyes (much like that of an eagle's) - Loner

**Sparrow- **small black kit with varying shades of lighter gray stripes and light blue eyes- Loner

**Hawk**- looks a little like Sparrow; dark black with lighter black stripes and drive blue eyes, is very fast and was define rly build for speed- Loner

**Crow****- **light black with darker stripes (lol light black) has gently blue eyes-Loner

**Fire- **sleekdarkginger tom with one white paw and light blue eyes- Kittypet

**Huckleberry- **White fluffy she-cat with bright blue eyes- Kittypet

**OPEN**

**OPEN**

**Chapter 2**

**-With NightmareClan's Leader-**

Redstar was busily playing with the skulls of mice, that he didn't hear his deputy come in. Scorchfur cleared his throat, getting his leaders attention. "What's wrong this time, Scorchfur!?" Redstar demanded. "It turns out, Cinderfoot's kits are alive." Scorchfur mewed. Redstar leaped to his paws and sprinted out of his den, his deputy following him.

"All cats that are old enough to cat their own prey come to Nightmare Rock for a Clan meeting!" Redstar yowled into the air.

**-With Pinepaw-**

Pinepaw was twitching in his sleep. He was having a dream.

**In the dream~**

An older version of Pinepaw was sprinting after a white she-cat with bright blue eyes. When he was behind her, he pounced on her. She collapsed and giggled. So did older Pinepaw. He nuzzled her. "I love you, Blackmoon; even though we are from different clans." Pinepaw mewed.

Blackmoon, the white she-cat, opened her mouth when they heard a cat yowl, "Blackmoon is with Pinespirit! How could you Blackmoon!?" The cat was a sliver she-cat with rare gray stripes and white tail tip and sky blue eyes. Pinespirit quickly got up, and the scenery changed. It was now showing the Gathering. The cats were yowling at each other and, half of WhiteClan's cats' were horribly injured. But, something was off. A white cat was hanging limply in Redstar's jaws. His eyes widened.

Blackmoon was the cat. That's why the cats were yowling at each other. "Pinepaw, can you hear me?" A voice mewed behind him. Pinepaw quickly turned around to face one of his siblings. It was Snowkit, the white she-kit with bright red eyes. She had died from greencough. "Snowkit? What's happening?" Pinepaw asked, worry sketching across his face. Snowkit sighed and looked up to the sky.

"StarClan sent me to tell you a message. 'After the war with the two rebel Clans, Pine, Black, and Fire will collided. Only making peace among the Clans will prevent harm to Pine, Black, and Fire, the chosen's. But, beware there is two more chosen's, they maybe be evil or good, or neither.'" Snowkit mewed to her older brother before disappearing. "Wait! Snowkit, come back!" Pinepaw yowled. Suddenly everything was getting fuzzy.

Pinepaw woke up with jolt. 'What a weird dream.' Pinepaw thought. 'Who's Blackmoon though?' He thought, before getting up to train.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 DreamClan's Destiny!**

**-With Strawberrypaw-**

Strawberrypaw sighed and climbed tiredly into her nest. Scratchwhisker had worked her to her limit. She gazed tiredly at Pinepaw, her older brother. She then shuddered remembering what they had to do to become warriors. They had to kill a different Clan cat, preferably a DreamClan cat. If they couldn't kill a different Clan cat, they had to kill a member from their family.

Strawberrypaw didn't want to kill another, she just couldn't. She knew there would be agony in their eyes. They had family's like her…. But her father wouldn't let her kill Pinepaw, would he? Her father was none other, but Redstar himself. Her mother got killed by rouges. But did Redstar care? No he didn't. He just shrugged and went his way. Hollyspirit was the only one who had cared about them. After all, Hollyspirit was her mother's sister. Strawberrypaw sighed and shut her eyes so that sleep could take her away from that horrid place.

**With Smokey~ **

A tall white she-cat turquoise eyesand a fluffy, gradually darkening to deep-black tail jumped fence to fence. Behind her were her family and friends. There was Eagle, and Sparrow, her family. Then there was Hawk and Crow, her friends. Behind her she heard Eagle yell at Sparrow, "Come on Sparrow! We have to go!" She sighed and stopped. Her paws were aching all ready. 'I hope we're close, my paws never ach. Only after they're death…'

**With Fire~**

Fire stared at his paws'. He had just seen a gang of cats' stalk towards Huckleberry's house. Being himself not only did he gain curiosity, he also got worry. He had heard of those cats' from Slate, a lone cat. Fire just loved to walk off to explore, but he always came back for dinner. Finally not being able to hold it in any more, he sprinted towards Huckleberry's home. Right when he went to her backyard, he was greeted by seeing the cats' stalk closer to Huckleberry and Storm, a dog. Storm was the only dog on the street that actually liked cats'. Not only that, she had just given birth to pups.

He quickly jumped over one and landed in front of Huckleberry. "Fire!" He heard Huckleberry yowl. He snarled and prepared to fight. He didn't know much, but he felt like he knew a billon fighting moves. A white she-cat lunged forward, claw unsheathed. Fire stood his ground then jumped to the side. The she-cat, who somehow knew he was going to do that, landed and snarled. "Just don't stand there! Help me!" The she-cat yowled to the others'. Before Fire could blink 3 cats', including the she-cat, surrounded him.

He gazed over their heads and saw the other two cats' trying to fight Huckleberry, but Storm took matter into her own paws. Fire then suddenly felt pain on his left cheek. The she-cat had just scratched him. Fire unsheathed his claws and lunged for the cat on his left, a black tom. The tom, which wasn't paying attention, squeaked then ran off from the sudden attack. The she-cat rolled her eyes. "Last time I come here with an apprentice." She mumbled. She lunged forward and sinked her fangs into Fire's left shoulder. He yowled in pain, and started to see black spots in his vision. Finally his vision gave up on him.

When he woke up, he was in a room with 3 she-cats'. The oldest was a light grey she-cat, a ginger pinkish she-cat and a black she-cat. The ginger pinkish she-cat stepped forward. "Are you okay?" She mewed. Fire nodded, but asked, "Where am I?" The she-cat looked at the other two before looking back and answering, "NightmareClan, your new home."

**OH NO! Fire got catnapped! What about Huckleberry and Storm? I need 2 more mains! All the others that asked to be mains are mains! Whitepaw needs a mate too! I was grounded so I couldn't update sorry guys. Shimmerstar, I couldn't put her as leader because you forgot to say how she looked like. Is it okay that she could be deputy in WhiteClan? After *SPOILER* the war against WhiteClan and NightmareClan, then she can be leader.**


End file.
